


Somnus

by Viktoryno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Parental - Freeform, THERE'S NO SHIPP IN HERE OK?, That's it that's the plot, they're a cute family, zed is kayn's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoryno/pseuds/Viktoryno
Summary: Kayn can't sleep because of the thunders, so he seeks some help
Relationships: Shieda Kayn & Zed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Somnus

**Author's Note:**

> I love them

Thunders echoed over the Ionian skies, causing the little noxian child to tremble under his sheets.

Kayn hated thunders, its sounds reminded him of the terrible nights he spent on a noxian freighter; trapped with dozens of other children, whose destiny was to die at the hands of Noxus. The boy only remembered his continued fear of what would happen to him and his colleagues. The nights he wanted to die to get out of that confinement. And when he reached the ground of the first lands, Kayn had been corrupted with the ionian blood on his hands.

A measly ten-year-old child had killed as much as a war veteran.

And then,  _ Zed _ , the man who saved Shieda from death.

The boy owed everything he could to Zed, the great shadow master.  _ His  _ master.

The two had their ties increased over time, and the little one saw him as a hero, of those of the old tales of the first lands that the eldest told him.

**_BUM_ **

Another thunder echoed through the skies and the boy felt the fear rising. Not even hiding under the thin sheets left him feeling protected.

_ Zed _ .

If Zed told him a story, he would fall asleep quickly; at least that was what the little one thought.

Then the boy left the shared dormitory under the tip of his feet so as not to disturb the elders.

Following the corridors of the grand temple of Thanjuul, Kayn saw the door to his master's room, and through the cracks the boy could see that Zed was still awake, and that relieved him a little.

\--

_ knock knock _

The insomnia should be making Zed hear things. That early hour and someone was slamming the door? He should have taken a punishment with whoever it was, but even before he asked for the person to enter, he saw his little pupil's amber eyes shining in the darkness, and a tired smile appeared on the elders face.

"M-master Zed, can you help me?" Shieda said, entering the room without even waiting for permission.

"Sure, Kayn. What happened?" The man with the dark tattoos opened his arms to welcome his young, and was soon reciprocated. The little one snuggled into his arms, and Zed realized that he was shaking.

"I'm afraid of the thunders…" the boy said timidly, as if that were a taboo. Zed just laughed and stroked his black hair, like a father looking after a child.

"And how do you want me to help you?"

"I don't know... can you tell me a story?" The little one answered.

"Okay" Zed released the boy, who snuggled into the wide bed. "I'll tell you the story of… hmm…”

A children's story? Zed was not good with that, as he grew up without any kind of bedtime story, he knew only the old war stories, from the Titans', to the recent Noxus war, which would torment an 11 year old child that lived the reality of that war.

"I already know," The warrior and the prince ", okay?"

"Yes!" The little one said excitedly.

"A long time ago, there was a prince, he came from a very, very powerful family, and that prince had a best friend who was a great warrior. One day, the warrior and the prince went on an adventure together."

"And what happened?" Kayn interrupted him.

"The prince was attacked by an evil wizard who wore a hideous mask."

The child shivered, and Zed was sure it wasn't because of the thunder.

"The magician was very envious of the purity of the prince's heart, so he was transformed into a purple rose. The magician laughed and disappeared in the wind, and the warrior never let go of the prince."

"Has the prince returned to normal?" Kayn had interrupted him again, and Zed saw the little amber jewels slowly closing.

"Calm down, kid, I'm still going to get there" he replied laughing. "Then the warrior cried, he cried sincere tears of crystal and love, and he saw that the purple rose was writhing under his sincere tears. The prince returned to normal and thanked his beloved friend, and they lived happily ever after."

Kayn smiled broadly despite the tiredness he was wearing.

"Will I ever have a friend like that, master?"

"Obviously you will, you are an incredible person, Kayn" Zed stroked the little boy's hair. "Now, to your bed, I want to sleep too.

"Oh no…" the little one grunted, covering himself completely. "I'm too tired to get out of here".

"Okay, okay, you can stay here just for today" Zed said as he pushed the little one to the corner of the bed, so he could lie down too.

"Good night, master…" Kayn said, practically passing out from sleep.

"Good night, Kayn" Zed replied, snuggling on the bed, next to his son.

" _ My son _ " Zed let a smile escape with that thought, and ended up sleeping a pleasant sleep after a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
